


Curiosity killed the cat

by hitomebore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomebore/pseuds/hitomebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho finds out about fanfictions, especially about the ones about Jun and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to my Arashi mate who got me into this mess and also helps me survive it by freaking my flatmates out because we start screaming over Arashi DVDs and variety shows in my room.  
> I'm usually more of a reader rather than writer but I have holidays right now so enjoy my little piece of work, I hope you like it.

Sho got curious. At todays VS Arashi recording he spotted two foreign girls in the audience. Because he was a bit surprised at seeing them there he asked the staff if he could get a chance to speak to them. So after the recording was over he found two shaking and very nervous brown haired girls in a room waiting for him. He learned that they came from Germany and were currently studying abroad in Japan. They spoke to him in slow but good Japanese which they later admitted was thanks to watching thousands of variety shows with Arashi.  
  
But what surprised him the most was that they told him that they knew Arashi even before they came to Japan. Sure he had seen a few foreign girls at their lives and also met some fans when he went abroad but he always thought that they became a fan after going to Japan. Because let's face it there was just no way of going to Japan and not getting to know Arashi, they were simply everywhere, which made Sho proud but it was also kind of creepy that almost everywhere he went one of his members or even he himself were staring at him.  
  
The girls told him that there actually was a quite big international fanbase, mostly connected through the internet where they found most information. Apparently there were some fans that translated information to English for those who couldn't speak Japanese, sometimes even subbing their variety shows.

So when Sho came home that evening he decided to do some research. He set his google on “English” and typed in “Arashi” in letters instead of the Kanji. The first result that popped up was a wikipedia article. Astonished he realised that the article was pretty detailed and well updated. He scrolled further and discovered a site called “tumblr”. He had heard of this site before and decided to give it a try. There were a lot of people posting comments about them and pictures. He scrolled through them and chuckled a bit as he came across some very old pictures. He blushed a bit when he found a post with lots of photos of him which were commented with “oh my god Sho you're so sexy”. On the other hand it also made him feel proud in his hard work.  
  
Suddenly he stoped at a post of gifs of him and Jun. He vaguely recognized it as a scene from Himitsu no Arashi chans Share house. Jun is talking about some food and he responds to it. What confused him are the hashtags that are assigned to it. He understandood “Arashi” “Sakurai Sho” and “Matsumoto Jun” but what was “Sakumoto”?  
  
It took him quite some time until he understood it. It's a combination of his and Juns last name. Curiosity once again got the better of him and he clicked on the tag to see more. He found scanned pictures of magazine shoots he and Jun did together, photoshoped pictures of them which have their respective colours on them and more of those gif posts like the first one he saw. Most of them were scenes of Sho and Juns conversations during vareity shows or show scenes from concert DVDs which Sho mostly does not remember.  
  
He typed “Sakumoto” into google and discovers there are whole twitter and facebook fanpages for him and Jun. When he scrolls down to the related searches he discovers one that says “sakumoto fanfic”. “Huh, what's that?”, he mumbled as he opened another tab to type in “fanfic” to find out more. The Japanese wikipedia site told him that these are stories about existing characters or people written be mostly fans. So fans were writing stories about him and Jun? “What on earth would they be writing about us?”, he thought.  
  
So he did the fateful step and clicked on “sakumoto fanfic”. He found a page which has a collection of various stories on it. As he scrolls through it slowly he starts to realise just what those stories are about. He opened one which looked relatively ok, at least nothing like “romance” was written there instead it said stuff like “pwp” and “smut”, he didn't know what that meant but it couldn't be that bad.  
  
One hour later Sho had read through at least 5 stories with things he didn't even dream of doing with Jun. Still when he finally shut his laptop down he decided he immediately had to go to bed because the ragging hard on he had in his way too tight pants had to be taken care of.

And just as fate wanted it the next day Sho and Jun promptly had a magazine shoot scheduled together. Before he entered the studio Sho slapped himself once and told his brain to forget about those stupid stories and be serious. That worked quite well as they sat next to each other while they got their make up done, mostly because Sho didn't have to look at Jun.  
  
But once the shooting started and they were so much more closer to each other and had to interact with each Sho tensed up. Images of Jun above him closing his eyes in bliss popped up in his brain and he started to tense up. “Sakurai-san, please loosen up a bit.”, he heard the photographer say. “I'm sorry.”, he answered and shoved the images away. He told himself over and over in his head to stay calm. Still by the end of the shoot he was sure he just did the shittiest job ever in a photoshoot and he hated himself for it.  
  
Just as he was about to head out the door Jun caught up to him and slung and arm around him. He twitched at the sudden onslaught of body contact. “What is with you today?”, Jun asked irritated, letting his arm slide from the older boys shoulder again. “Huh? Ah, I don't know I guess I didn't sleep well.”, he answered, which was partly the truth. He spent half of the night fantasizing about Jun therefore he hadn't been able to fall asleep. “Come on I'll give you a ride home, you can sleep in my car.”, Jun offered and before Sho even had a chance to say no he already found himself in the passenger seat of Juns blank polished sports car, which Sho always thought just screamed “idol sitting in here”.  
  
Jun drove the car out of the parking lot and Sho pretended to fall asleep against the window, which of course didn't work because the window shook and he was still in the presence of the person which last nights wet dreams had been about.  
  
On a whim he decided to just ask Jun. “Hey Jun, did you know that fans write stories about us?”, Sho tried to sound curious but unconcerned. “What do you mean?”, Jun retorted. The man in the passenger seat took a moment and then answered. “I came across some stories of some international fans about us doing …. you know …. things …. together.” Jun snorted. “You mean about us having sex?”, Jun answered with a smug grin. Sho choked on air. “I knew Japanese fans were writing stuff about us but I didn't knew about international fans. Are they good?” - “You, you mean you read those, too?”, the older boys eyes became even wider than before. “Sometimes yeah, there are some really good stories.” Sho couldn't believe it. Jun knew about stories like that all the time but wasn't irritated about it? “Don't you… I mean … do you....”, Sho stammered, way too embarrassed about the topic to actually form a coherent sentence. He was tomato-red. “Do I what? Want to try that?”, Jun became even more smug. “I don't know, do you want to?” “That's not what I was trying to say.”, Sho answered frustrated. “I know”, Jun responded, “You still haven't answered my question, though. Do you want to?” In this moment Sho wished he just could get off the car immediately. He was gaping like a fish without water while his younger group mate was still grinning madly next to him.  
  
Before Sho recovered from his shock they arrived at his house and he got off the car, trying to run away from it as soon as possible. But Jun was faster than Sho expected and before he even got the chance to search for the keys in his bag he found himself trapped between Juns lean body and his entrance door.  
  
The smile from earlier gone, Juns eyes were dark. “I wasn't kidding Sho, I want you. Actually for quite some time already. So if this feeling is the slightest bit mutual I will make those fantasies come true.”, suddenly the younger mans expression changed, he looked bashful “but if that's not what you thought of when you were mentioning the stories please forget I even said something.” A smile crept on Shos lips. It was after all just the cute, shy Macchan speaking, his Macchan.  
  
So he gathered all his courage and responded: “I want to.” Juns eyes got wide for a second before he fully realised what the man in front of him just said. When his brain had processed the information he didn't want to hold back any more. He leaned in to kiss Sho but got stopped by a hand on his chest pushing him away. “But not out here.”, the slightly shorter man said shoving Jun a bit away to get some space so he could dig his key out of his back and open the door. He was shaking a bit so it took some time until he finally got the lock to click but Jun understood Shos reasoning so he waited until both of them were inside the room and had got rid of shoes and coats. Jun couldn't help but chuckle as Sho stood awkwardly in his hallway not knowing what to do now. With a few steps he closed the distance between them and placed a hand on the other mans chest. He could feel Shos frequent heartbeat beneath his fingertips. Honestly speaking Jun was just as nervous as the man in front of him. But he wanted this, and now he was sure Sho wanted this too, so he leaned in and placed his lips on Shos.  
  
At first the older man slightly tensed up but as Jun started to rub the hand on his chest soothingly over his shirt, Sho begun to respond to the kiss, slightly moving his lips against Juns. The younger let out a surprised gasp when Shos hands landed at his nape, slightly tugging at his hair. They broke the kiss to breath looking in each others eyes.  
  
Sho was the first to break eye contact just to close his eyes and lean in to kiss Jun again. This time it was a lot more heated. Way more tongue than before and a little teeth as well. Sho let out a sigh when Jun begun nibbling on his lower lip. The younger let his hand slip under his shirt to feel skin, roaming across Shos chest and pushing the shirt up.  
  
They broke the kiss again, Jun took the chance to take off Shos shirt completely, taking in the view. He could see the other man blushing at being looked at so intensely. “We should, we should take this to the bedroom.”, Sho stammered, walking on wobbly legs in direction of said room, Jun following close behind him, taking off his own shirt on the way.  
  
They stood in front of Shos bed awkwardly moment before almost in the same moment stepping forward again crashing their bodies together, relishing in the feel of skin against skin. Jun started to kiss down Shos jaw, the latter gasping as Jun found his sensitive spot and started to suck at it. Slowly becoming more daring Sho also started to explore Juns skin with his hands. Slightly scratching his back and earning a moan for it.  
  
Before the older realized it Jun had manoeuvred them onto the bed, now hovering over Sho, staring in his eyes. Sho hooked his left index finger into the waistband of Juns jeans whispering “Off”. Jun sat up: “Do whatever you want.”, he responded. With slightly shaking hands he fumbled open the buttons of the jeans he pushed his hands inside the jeans on the backside feeling along the curve of Juns butt. Jun moaned and Shos pants tightened more and more every second. Finally he pushed the pants down and with Juns help completely took it off the latter kicking it aside with his socks. Sho couldn't take away his gaze from the bulge in the boxers. He wanted to touch it. Before he got a chance to do so though, Jun was eager to even out the layers of clothes on them, or Sho thought, but he let out a surprised yelp when Jun not only took of his pants but completely striped him of all layers of fabric on him. Now he was completely exposed to Juns gaze, though the uncomfortable feeling vanished when he heard Jun whisper “beautiful” as his hand admiringly slid across his thighs.  
  
“Jun”, Sho gasped, as said man begun to suck little marks on his thigh. Slowly he was wandering from his knee up to his crotch, driving the older man crazy. Jun was everywhere just not where he needed him. “Jun, please.”, Sho started to beg. Finally Jun seemed to have done enough teasing. He licked his lips, another action which drew a gasp from Shos lips before he engulfed Shos cock into his mouth. In pure bliss the younger man hummed, which made Sho buck his hips, almost chocking Jun with his action. To prevent this from happening, the latter held down his hips, starting to bob his head, sucking and licking in all the right places. Sho had tried to hold down his voice before but he couldn't back any more now, moaning Juns name over and over again, which seemed to encourage him to go faster. “Jun, I can't I'm going to..”, Sho stammered trying to push Juns head away to prevent from coming into his mouth. But Jun didn't budge only increased his speed even more, grazing the head of Shos cock with his tongue. It send Sho finally over the edge, screaming Juns name as he came into the youngers mouth.  
  
Slowly coming down from his high, he realized embarrassed that Jun had swallowed all of his semen, seemingly enjoying the lingering taste. And he realized he hadn't even done anything for Jun. The latter was still sitting in his boxers in front of Sho. That erection must be painful by now. He sat up looking Jun into the eyes and hooking one of his fingers into the boxers: “Let me do something, too”. Jun sat back, letting Sho remove his boxers. Sho got daring, he leaned forward kissing Jun full on, then wandering down with his kisses to Juns collarbone, licking and scrapping his teeth across in alternation. He closed his fist around Juns cock, beginning to pump. The younger man begun to gasp, alternating between “Ah”, “So good” and “Sho”. He let his head sing forward, placing it on Shos shoulder, breathing on the still sensitive skin. Sho shivered at the sensation increasing his speed, smearing the pre-cum across the head of Juns cock. Juns moans got louder until without a warning he came all over Shos hand.  
  
Jun fell back into the mattress coming down from his high while Sho cleaned his hands with tissues from his night stand. He tossed them somewhere into the room, he'd have to clean up later any ways, emphasis laying on later though. He fell back against the mattress too. Jun leaned towards him, stroking his cheek and placing a cute peck on his lips. “That was ….”, Jun started to say but Sho nodded before Jun could finish this sentence. “Can we … can we do this again... sometime?”, shyly Sho asked, his cheeks turning pink again. Jun grinned and nodded, “Yeah we definitely should.”, he responded before he engulfed Sho into a hug, both of them grinning contently. “Maybe after you show me what stories you've read there.”, Jun added on an afterthought. “You wouldn't be able to read them anyways, they were in English.”, Sho answered. “Then translate them for me.”, Jun suggested, earning a smack from Sho onto his chest. “No way I will do that, that's embarrassing.” Jun only laughed at the response.


End file.
